homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Coaches
With the exception of Coach Z, the Coaches in the picture are all created by MrMenCentral. There's one for every letter of the alphabet, plus an extra Coach Pi. Some of them share names with Coaches created by others, but the Coaches here all have the same layout. 's first Coach base.]] About them Coach Adam A Coach whose name is actually Adamusi Harlem Teriss, often called "Adam", his first name, he hates having to wear hats. Ironically, he loves OTHER Coaches' hats. Not much is known about him, except for the fact that he is a good friend of Coach Pi. As a companion to Timestar, he deals with time travel, so he has met Homezipan. Coach A Coach A is the craziest of the Coaches. You can never guess what she's going to do next. Sometimes she can have trouble making her mind up. Not to be confused with the Coach A that Homeschool Winner created as part of the Antiverse. Coach B Coach B is possibly the most verbal of the Coaches, and maybe the smartest as well. His voice was inspired by Yakko Warner from Animaniacs. Coach C Coach C is, well, quirky. She owns a telescope called the Ultrascope. It was invented by Homeschool Winner and first seen in virus 2, where she looked through it to see who else had been affected by The Virus. Also in virus 2, she got literally joined at the hip with Coach D. They remained like this even after The Virus was gone. She sounds like Dot Warner from Animaniacs. Coach D Coach D is very nervous. He often goes on imaginary adventures, usually with his sister, Coach C. In virus 2, he got literally joined at the hip with Coach C. Coach G Coach G was created by I am Marzipan on dA Coach G (h≡r) The Coach G created by h≡r is able to do amazing, impossible, and amazingly impossible things. Coach H Coach H often gets things wrong. He is usually seen with Coach U, who corrects him. Coach I Coach I likes to do things on her own. She won the White Award in the Clue tryouts (you can probably guess what that means) in 2007, as well as the second-place trophy in the Jumping Jack Contest of 2008. In the original script for Where's Coach Pi?, we learn that she also goes by the name Inez Coachface. Coach K Coach K is the most helpful of the Coaches. Or at least, she tries to be helpful, but things always end up going wrong. Only Coach H thinks she is really helpful. Coach L When she was 8 years old, Coach L was given a jet pack that she still uses at times. In 2007, she won the Peacock Award in the Clue tryouts (originally, she tried for the White award). Coach L also goes by the name Lynn Coachface, which we learn in 26 color case. Coach Q Coach Q is capable of doing anything. He can walk through walls, travel through time, and even make himself look like another character. He was based on Q from the Star Trek series. He was also the one who separated the Twins when they arrived in Free Country USA. Coach R The most flexible and athletic of all the Coaches, Coach R entered the Clue tryouts in 2007, trying to win the Scarlet Award, but lost to Marzipan. So, she entered a Jumping Jack Contest later that year, and lost to Homestar (but she got second place). Coach U Coach U almost always gets things right. He is usually seen with Coach H, and corrects him whenever he gets something wrong. Coach W Coach W is the smartest of the Coaches. He sometimes helps Bubs and/or Homeschool Winner invent things. Coach X Coach X has the ability to see through things. He thinks this ability is very helpful, and so does Coach K. In A Folky Tale, Coach Z says he is very gullible. Coach Y Coach Y does not have a good memory, and she forgets where she put things very easily. In A Folky Tale, Coach Z says she is very gullible. Coach Z These are things you don't know about him that are from MrMenCentral's fanon. In 2007, Coach Z entered the Clue tryouts and won the Green Award, but intended to win either the Plum Award or the Mustard Award (he can't remember which). Coach Pi One of the most notable Coaches, Coach Pi was going to have made her first speaking appearance in Where's Coach Pi? (she had previously appeared in Stinko Trek Preview, where she made her debut, but she didn't speak in the preview). She was going to invite Preshy and Rafferdy over to her house (or rather, her set of swimming pools next to her house), while Homestripe was going to call Homestar and said to arrange a meeting with the other 11 main characters. It was The Cheat who was the first to find Coach Pi. The cartoon was abandoned in favor of new email shows, including ones checked by Homestripe. The Runner Siblings did eventually catch her in stinko trek, the 226th sbemail, with help from 1-Up, Stinkoman, 4-Up, Skipstar, and Sana. Coach Dy He plays games kinda secret but not gone in the coach castle yet. But we will find out! Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Coaches Category:MrMenCentral's Characters Category:The Homestar Runner Show